happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
I've Got You Under My Skin
I've Got You Under My Skin is episode number 12.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Sniffles shrinks to microscopic size to help heal sick Giggles. (DVD) Plot ' fun in the snow takes a cold turn.]] At the sound of her alarm clock, Giggles wakes up, gets out of bed, and looks out the window to see that it is snowing outside. Excited, she goes out to play, making a snow angel. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blows, making her shiver. The door on her house slams shut, and Giggles realizes that she forgot to bring the key to the door. She tries to open the door, but the doorknob breaks off, sending her stumbling backwards. She slides backwards on an icy path and cracks her head on the mailbox, losing consciousness and the snow begins to bury her. A little while later, Lumpy (with a slurpee) and Sniffles come to Giggles' door for a visit. They see Giggles’s bow sticking up in the snow and rush to her aid, concerned because her dried blood is stuck to the mailbox. At Sniffles' house the twosome are very worried, as Giggles is shivering uncontrollably. They give her a glass of water, but she cannot drink because of her shivering. Lumpy places the silly straw from his Slurpee in the glass to make it easier for her to drink. Giggles sneezes on Lumpy, getting her germ-filled snot all over his nose. Sniffles takes a sample of Giggles' mucus and puts it on a glass slide to observe under his microscope. In the microscope, we see the germs that cause Giggles' cold. Sniffles uses an electric rod to blast them and gets an idea. Sniffles builds a shrinking submarine with an electric rod attached to the front to blast the germs. He climbs aboard and shrinks down to the size of an amoeba, whereupon he splashes down in some liquid. Lumpy withdraws the liquid with a syringe to inject the tiny sub inside Giggles' body. Unfortunately, because she spread her germs (and hence, her cold) to him, Lumpy sneezes and accidentally injects himself in the leg. As Sniffles moves about Lumpy's body he monitors how much time he has with a small timer on the control panel, indicating what size the ship is. Inside Lumpy's artery, Sniffles explores what he thinks is Giggles' body. He sees some germs invading and he uses the rod to zap one of them. The others run away and Sniffles gives chase. Lumpy, concerned about what Sniffles may do in his body, breaks off a piece of wood from a snow shovel's handle and grabs a scarf. He ties the scarf around the wood and his leg, twisting the wood so that it cuts off the blood flow of his leg from the rest of his body. Sniffles, however, makes it through before the veins can be completely closed. To make matters worse, Lumpy's leg falls off from the tightness of his clamp. Lumpy then uses a metal detector to locate Sniffles' ship, but he has difficulty due to all the metal objects he has on him. He finally locates Sniffles in his stomach, after completely removing every metal object from his person. Lumpy grabs the silly straw from Giggles and stabs himself in the stomach with it, sucking Sniffles and some stomach acid into his mouth. Sniffles is confused to find some germs attacking Lumpy's uvula, but before he can attack them his ship begins expanding in Lumpy's throat, choking him. He removes the straw from his stomach and stabs himself in the throat, opening up an air passage. Determined to complete his mission, Sniffles flies his ship into Lumpy's nose where he destroys a germ, causing many others to scatter. He makes it into Lumpy's head, but, when he tries to chase after a germ, he gets caught in, slowly gets mutilated over the course of the episode.]]and severs the nerve fibers to one of Lumpy's eyes. Sniffles realizes he must leave when the timer on his ship indicates he's about to enlarge. He almost makes it out of Lumpy's nose, but before this can happen, the ship expands at the last second, causing Lumpy's nose to expand until eventually his head explodes. Giggles stands up, feeling healthy and rejuvenated after getting some rest. (Meaning that Sniffles' idea was all for nothing) Lumpy's blood splashes on her, but, before she can react too strongly, she is impaled through the head by the electric rod on Sniffles' machine, which then disintegrates her brain. Sniffles tries to exit his machine, but he accidentally resets the shrinking timer with his foot. Only halfway out of the machine, Sniffles ends up losing his lower body. With half of his body gone, Sniffles needs to heal himself. Thankfully, a first aid kit lies on top of a nearby table. With all of his power, Sniffles begins to crawl towards the table. However, Lumpy's silly straw, which dangles on the ceiling, falls down, and it pins Sniffles' intestines to the ground. As Sniffles crawls, his internal organs get pulled out due to the silly straw pinning down his intestines. Sniffles finally arrives table, but as he grabs onto one of the table's legs, the table trying to get the first aid kit.]]suddenly tips over, and the edge slices Sniffles' head in half, killing him. To add insult to injury, the first aid kit lands squarely in his hand after his death. Just before the episode ends, the silly straw pinning down Sniffles' intestines tips over. Moral "It's what's inside that counts!" Deaths #Several germs are killed by Sniffles' machine. #Lumpy's head explodes when Sniffles' machine enlarges inside his nose, decapitating him. #Giggles is impaled through the head by the electric rod of Sniffles' machine, which then disintegrates her brain into ashes. #Sniffles' head is crushed/cut in half when a table falls on him. Injuries #Giggles hits her head on her mailbox, cracking her head open and losing part of her brain. #Lumpy catches Giggles' cold when she accidentally sneezes on him. #Lumpy is slightly electrocuted when he touches the electric rod of Sniffles' machine. #Lumpy accidentally injects the syringe in his leg. #Lumpy's leg falls off from the tightness of his homemade tourniquet. #Lumpy stabs himself in the stomach with his silly straw to get Sniffles out of his body, then stabs himself in the throat to breathe again. #Sniffles severs the nerve fibers to one of Lumpy's eyes, making his eye die out. #Sniffles is cut in half at the waist after his machine shrinks as he is escaping. #Lumpy's silly straw pins Sniffles' internal organs to the ground, pulling them out as Sniffles crawls to the first aid kit on the table. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total: 0% Destruction #Giggles' doorknob is pulled off her door. #Lumpy and Sniffles remove Giggles' mailbox, which she is attached to. #A table breaks Sniffles' glasses in two. Goofs #Giggles is more of a starring character. #Giggles' alarm clock seems to be inconsistent, as the sky was bright, even though the clock clearly said 3:00, when the sky should have been a lot darker. #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times. #When Giggles attempted to open to the door to her house after getting locked out, she accidentally pulls off the doorknob. But when Sniffles and Lumpy arrive at her house, the doorknob remains intact on the door as if it had never been touched. #When Giggles first hits her head on her mailbox, she begins bleeding from her left side. When Sniffles first sees Giggles lying under the snow, the blood appears to be coming from the right side of her head. When he and Lumpy run up to her, however, the blood is coming from the left side of her head again. #Sniffles' pupils become inverted several times throughout the episode. #Even though Lumpy is coughing stomach acid out of his mouth, his teeth are shown to be closed in the background as Sniffles is in Lumpy's mouth. #Despite gastric acid's extreme acidity, Lumpy had no signs of harm or pain when he was drinking it through the straw. #Sniffles' ship was shown expanding in Lumpy's mouth, evident by seeing his tongue and uvula. But Lumpy was seen choking because there's a lump in his throat, where's Sniffles isn't located. #At one point, Sniffles' machine is big enough to produce a lump in Lumpy's throat but later on it's apparently small enough to go through one of Lumpy's nostrils. #Judging by the speed at which the size timer starts ticking down, it's not possible that the machine would have stayed small for as long as it did. #Giggles shouldn't have gotten cured, as Sniffles was never in her body in the first place, as he was trying to cure her. However she may have got rid of most of the virus when she sneezed on Lumpy, giving her immunologic system time enough for recover her whole body. #Lumpy's pupils shouldn't be visible from the inside of his head. #Lumpy's pupils appear to be flat circles. #When Sniffles destroyed the nerve in Lumpy's eye, his pupil was dark red. A split second before Lumpy explodes, the pupil in his bloodshot eye returns to black. #After Lumpy stabbed himself with his crazy straw, the direction the straw faces changes several times. Similar to the recurring goof of Lumpy's antlers changing direction. #When Lumpy screams because of Sniffles tearing his nerve fiber, he still has a lump in his throat, even though Sniffles is in his head. #When Sniffles reacts to the timer beeping red, his pocket protector is on the left side of his chest. #Giggles' eyes stay in her head even though her brain was removed. #The size of the table increases dramatically when it slices Sniffles' head. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Twelfth Night Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2006 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:More Focus Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff